


仲夏夜之梦

by cpviolation



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpviolation/pseuds/cpviolation
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship





	仲夏夜之梦

哨兵向导/校园/先上车后补票（X  
*66哨兵33向导的嘉闻 不要看反啦

“今天是普天同庆的日子，啊，这个今天大家在游乐场欢聚一堂，非常开心，这个我非常开心白塔的各位优秀学子能够来参加本次 R1SE 小分队团建暨白塔学校新生宣传片拍摄活动。我代表我们全体老师祝你们今天玩得开心！”  
被迫在游乐场门口当十一根杆着的门柱还要接受其他游客的注目礼任谁也高兴不起来吧。R1SE 的成员们一边面无表情地鼓掌一边默默在心里无语。  
“龙老师这个开会总结的语气是和任豪学的吧……”十一个人站成一排拍集体照的时候，张颜齐忍不住转头向姚琛吐槽道。  
“怎么团建还有这么多附加任务啊，在欢乐谷拍学校宣传片我都搞不清楚是宣传白塔还是宣传游乐场呢。”   
“新来的小朋友们，宣传片都是假的不——要——信！”   
……  
十一个人一旦开始叽叽喳喳，就很难再拉回来了——这是带队龙老师今天的血泪总结。  
不过他们的兴奋倒也可以理解，白塔中的哨兵和向导两个学校平时都是封闭的，只有偶尔出任务的时候两边才能见面。等到带队老师宣布大家可以随意组队自由活动的时候，翟潇闻左手边过于兴奋的夏之光同学已经成功混入了向导们的队伍中，向游乐园进发了。因此，他向左边望去，一眼就看到一只大白虎和对方穿着金色双排扣制服的身影向他走来。  
“嘉……嘉哥？”翟潇闻抬头就看到对方大眼睛里的笑意，电光火石间想起来他在好几次夜间的演练中都刚巧和对方配合过。  
“……嗯。”对方的低音炮短暂地迟疑了两秒，“我叫焉栩嘉。”又思考了一秒，“但是代号的确是家鸽，鸽子的鸽，所以要叫我嘉哥也不是不行……”  
“哦哦哦哦哦！对不起！我叫翟潇闻！”其实我有在名单上看到你的名字但是我看得太快了这三个字分开好像我都认识但是合在一起就没认出来 sorry……翟潇闻及时地咽下了后面的内心吐槽，试图转移话题：“你几岁呀？要做哥也得比我大才行吧！”  
“我现在上十二年级。”焉栩嘉机智地玩了一个文字游戏，还好翟潇闻从善如流，迅速掉进了他挖的坑，“我也上十二年级！我五月生的，你呢？”  
“九月。”  
翟潇闻思考了一会儿，开始怀疑人生，“怎么好像你确实比我大的样子？难道我真要喊你哥？”  
“咳咳……”焉栩嘉痛苦憋笑，要不是周围没有他向导学校的同学懂这个年龄梗，恐怕整个欢乐谷广场都要充满他浑厚的低音笑声。终于在翟潇闻察觉异样之前，焉栩嘉克制住了自己，“你叫我……嘉嘉就好。”  
还好翟潇闻显然很喜欢这个新的称呼，不再去纠结什么家鸽不嘉哥的了，而是改为用自己自带尾音的语气在他身边喊：“嘉嘉！小嘉嘉！”  
焉栩嘉听得大脑有点放空，只好让自己的白虎用尾巴去钩翟潇闻的手，“他们都走了，我们还是先进游乐园吧。”  
“诶？”翟潇闻下意识翻过手，试图把那条带着斑纹的白尾巴抓住但是没成功，只留下一瞬毛茸茸的触感。虽然知道猫科动物一般不会愿意被人抓着尾巴玩，但不知道为什么，翟潇闻还是有一瞬间的失落。焉栩嘉把自己的手塞过去代替，然后侧过头问他：“你想先玩什么？”  
救命！刚刚发生了什么来着？这个速度是不是有点太快了啊……第一次牵手的翟潇闻只能感受到从手心里传来的温度，差点不知道说什么。走了几步才反应过来自己可是哨兵啊！丢什么也不能丢咱哨兵的脸！翟潇闻一眼就看到了远处最庞大的谷木游龙，晃了晃焉栩嘉的手，“我们去玩那个过山车吧！我猜夏之光他们肯定在那里！我们现在去还能赶上拍他们的丑照！"  
……这回终于轮到焉栩嘉沉默了，他猜到翟潇闻可能会想玩过山车但也没想到一上来就是地狱难度，一点也不循序渐进，真要去了你的向导就不在了你知道吗翟潇闻。好在焉栩嘉很快想到了办法，决定采取二号方案，让白虎用前掌抱住了翟潇闻的腿，”不去，换一个。”  
靠……翟潇闻吓得差点没敢动，其实他觉得这只白虎很可爱，但是……这是卖萌吧，啊？算了，既然大猫来了那就能撸一会是一会儿，翟潇闻索性蹲下挠它的下巴，他自己的大角鹿也慢慢走过来低下头，“嘉嘉是恐高吗？不去也行呀，那换个地方吧，你想去哪玩？”  
焉栩嘉大猛男内心想说旋转木马小卖铺抓娃娃都行，但是边上的翟潇闻明显还没玩够，好在终于看到周震南在远处给他比划了一个OK 的手势，舒了一口气：“鬼屋，去吗？”

翟潇闻当然去哪里玩都很高兴，更巧的是还在鬼屋门口碰到了他俩一起在R1SE小分队的同学——准确地说，是他的哨兵同学张颜齐，和焉栩嘉的向导同学何洛洛。  
何洛洛显然有点紧张，拉住张颜齐：“你……你站我后面吧。啊算了，要不还是站我前面好了！”  
翟潇闻在边上笑得想死，终于忍不住站出来想要解救他们，“你指望张颜齐啊，他可是我们班……”话讲到一半，才看到张颜齐皱了眉拼命给他使眼色，只好紧急刹车圆回来，“最热衷参加鬼故事大会的，好吧。你就抓紧张颜齐就行。”妈的，低估了一个哨兵在向导面前的表现欲，翟潇闻无语，只好默默在心里祝这位“最热衷参加鬼故事大会但每次叫得最响跑得最快的”哨兵同学待会好运。  
说到向导……翟潇闻看了看眼前的一对，又远远望了一眼已经看不到影子的队友们，终于迟钝地反应过来，刚刚焉栩嘉一个向导邀请他一个哨兵一起玩游乐园，应该大概可能也许……就是相亲，哦不，约会的意思？  
……为什么总觉得好像有哪里不太对啊！翟潇闻晃了晃脑袋，忍不住又偷偷往焉栩嘉那边看了一眼。明明是已经长开了的英气的脸，可是笑起来偏偏又鼓起可爱的脸颊肉，怎么同是十一年级人家就这么会长啊……  
翟潇闻看了看自己又看了看张颜齐，还好待会去鬼屋，那他的表现应该不至于垫底吧，齐齐对不起……翟潇闻难得被激起了哨兵的胜负欲，决心要展现出哨兵的风采，比张颜齐更有男友力地保护自己的向导：“嘉嘉，有我在，不用怕！”  
这句保护宣言的效果是不是太过于好了一点……两秒钟后，被某人整个从背后挂住——挂晚了一步的白虎还在边上蹭来蹭去试图和它的主人抢占最后一点地盘——的翟潇闻寸步难行，只好派自己的大角鹿把那只大猫勾走。  
四个人好不容易终于都进了鬼屋，光亮完全消失的时候，虽然焉栩嘉已经拜托周震南提前过来请工作人员把活动的道具都关闭了，但是鬼屋里奇奇怪怪的音效还是让他下意识地更加抱紧了翟潇闻，成为一对彻底的连体婴。  
翟潇闻和焉栩嘉本来就差不多高，这样背后一抱翟潇闻除了耳边焉栩嘉的呼吸声什么都感受不到了。虽然过了一分钟他发现其实自己还是有五感的：“嘉嘉？稍微轻一点拉我，疼。”于是焉栩嘉换了一个姿势继续挂在他身上。  
走出鬼屋的时候翟潇闻还有点意犹未尽，正好听到旁边明明尖叫了好几次的队友张颜齐在和何洛洛放狠话：“好像这个鬼屋除了黑一点没什么吓人诶！都没有什么活动道具，太简单了！”翟潇闻一边单手揽着焉栩嘉，一边转过头去揶揄他：“我也这么觉得。嘉嘉你呢？”  
焉栩嘉心安理得地往后仰，继续赖在翟潇闻身上一边哼唧一边笑，只是耳朵有一点点红。鬼屋当然没有活动道具，就是便宜你们了何洛洛，虽然不知道你们什么时候会知道。  
出鬼屋以后何洛洛恢复了热情，自来熟地跑过来问他们接下来去哪玩。焉栩嘉比较希望结束这种诡异的四人约会，但是又怕被何洛洛一直追问接下来的计划，最后四个人一商量决定还是先去旋转木马那里，把从一开始就被所有人忘在脑后的宣传片照片给拍了，再分头行动。

旋转木马现在被作为拍摄照片的背景墙，周围果然聚集了不少同学。趁着焉栩嘉被叫去拍照的功夫，翟潇闻被夏之光一把抓住：“老实交代。”  
“交代什么啊？”  
“不许转移话题。”夏之光没有条件创造条件也要壁咚，一只手搭在翟潇闻的肩头，“你，和他，”指旋转木马，“是，不，是，有情况？”  
“我不知道。”翟潇闻无理取闹转移话题，“积极要混入向导队伍搞对象的不是你吗？你进展怎么样啊？”  
“我没有进展都是因为部分向导脱离队伍和部分哨兵单独行动，要不就在集体活动的时候暗潮涌动秀恩爱。”夏之光本来意有所指还想继续调侃翟潇闻，结果自己越讲越气，偏偏刚才一起玩的队伍里老夫老妻打情骂俏的的两位自己还完全没有意识。  
“啊？谁啊？”游离在八卦外又在心虚的翟潇闻没get到重点，“你喜欢焉栩嘉？”  
“没有没有没人和你抢，”夏之光翻了个白眼，“不过据说焉栩嘉很厉害。”  
“我一直都和你说嘉嘉很厉害啊！之前有一阵夜间训练我老是分到和嘉嘉一组，我不是每次都跟你说和我搭档的那个向导特别厉害嘛！”  
“不是，”夏之光叹气，我是怕你被他卖了还给他数钱呢，但是看到焉栩嘉正拍完照片朝他们的方向走过来停住了话题，“你的嘉嘉来了，你好好享受二人世界吧。”

翟潇闻还以为焉栩嘉过来肯定会问他夏之光说了啥，毕竟焉栩嘉虽然人在旋转木马边上，但是他的那么大一只白猫却一直在翟潇闻周围晃悠，只要没瞎都能看到。结果焉栩嘉完全没提夏之光的事，反而神秘地问他要不要跟自己去个地方。  
“好啊。”翟潇闻还以为焉栩嘉要带他去玩游乐场的哪个设施，毫不犹豫地就答应了，结果等他解除自动跟随模式跟着焉栩嘉停下来，才发现已经到了游乐场的大门口。“欸？我们要走了吗？”  
“嗯。”焉栩嘉拉开跟前一辆一看就很高级的轿车的大门，“上来吧，我家的车。”  
白塔的这一届精英班就没有省油的灯，翟潇闻对于脱离集体倒是完全没有愧疚之心，反而对于焉栩嘉的豪车十分好奇。虽然不好意思动手，翟潇闻在后座已经用眼神视奸完了整个车厢和司机叔叔的侧脸，就差在知乎上提问：第一次坐豪车，怎么做才能表现得熟练一点，在线等，很急。  
夏天天黑得晚，他们五点多出游乐园的大门的时候还是透亮的，一路上可以看到远方的天空渐渐变成亮橙色，又在更远处混成淡紫色。车里的空调隔绝了夏末初秋的热度，可惜偏偏遮挡不住斜射进来的夕阳，搞得翟潇闻只好使劲往焉栩嘉那里挪。哨兵的五感可以达到普通人的十倍是有科学道理的，翟潇闻放任自己的意识随意飘荡，不然为什么自己总觉得可以感受到焉栩嘉手臂上的绒毛，带着边上少年的温度，挠得他有点痒。  
下车的时候天边的颜色又深了一度，焉栩嘉的介绍依旧简洁：“这个是……我家的酒店。”救命，翟潇闻疯狂克制自己脸上的笑意，不知道旁边还有没有书店营业啊？感觉自己现在急需一本《如何驯养一个Bking小孩》，比刚才还要急。  
等到终于看清酒店的全名，翟潇闻才终于被焉栩嘉的钞能力所震惊，焉栩嘉说的“他们家的酒店”，居然就是全市最大最著名的酒店——森永大酒店。就算翟潇闻作为本市人没有去酒店的需求，森永大酒店的餐厅也算是无人不知，连旅游攻略都会写在s市如果你不知道吃什么，那就去森永酒店准没错。  
“走吧，”焉栩嘉一眼就看懂了翟潇闻在想什么，“带你去体验万恶的资本主义的特权。”翟潇闻跟着焉栩嘉穿过了门口等位的人群，坐到靠街景的小桌上。“这个桌子是不是每天都给你们家留着啊？”翟潇闻忍不住回忆了一下他以前看过的霸总小说。  
焉栩嘉乐了，“可以，但是没必要好吧。你还是先点菜吧。”  
“你帮我点吧，你肯定懂嘛。”翟潇闻把菜单推回去，“我什么都吃。”  
好吧，焉栩嘉很快和服务员点完了菜，餐厅人多，但是上菜倒是很迅速，搞得翟潇闻忍不住又问：“这位大老板，你是不是刚刚给了服务员什么暗号呀？”  
“我真没有，”焉栩嘉摊手，“我们家餐厅就是这么迅速，厉害吧！”  
“好吧，那我尝尝看哦！”翟潇闻搓手，下筷子，还没等焉栩嘉问他味道怎么样就忍不住说：“好吃！”  
熟悉翟潇闻的都知道，吃饭的时候就是他最安静的时候。翟潇闻忙着埋头吃饭，两个人只是有一搭没一搭地聊天，居然一点也没觉得尴尬。吃完翟潇闻放下筷子，瘫在沙发上，忍不住感叹：“来森永吃饭真的好幸福——”  
焉栩嘉结了账，拉他起来，“一会儿让你更幸福。”  
看出来焉栩嘉要卖个关子，翟潇闻索性不问去哪儿了，一路跟着焉栩嘉进了电梯，按了36层。到这么高吗……翟潇闻跟在后面还在心里疑惑，焉栩嘉已经掏出房卡刷开了门。  
翟潇闻还愣在门口看焉栩嘉，不知道是被“焉栩嘉带我来开房”这个事实震惊的还是被万恶的资本主义的总统套房震惊的。  
焉栩嘉笑着看他，显得卧蚕更明显了，“哨兵果然都是傻瓜。”  
“喂，你这是扫射吧。"再轻声的嘟囔也逃不过哨兵的五感，虽然翟潇闻心里很清楚焉栩嘉就是故意说给他听的。  
“是吗，”焉栩嘉把翟潇闻拉到身前，这次能彻底看清翟潇闻的眼睛，一单一双，“那你不会不知道我们这个团建就是联谊大会吧？”  
“我……”翟潇闻还没想好是说知道还是不知道好，就被焉栩嘉用手遮住了眼睛。  
像是有温柔的水流流淌在身体周围，翟潇闻才意识到是焉栩嘉把触角伸进了他的意识海。翟潇闻感受着焉栩嘉的呼吸声，渐渐发现自己的世界明显宽敞了不少。记忆排着队从身边划过，傍晚汽车里的夕阳，鬼屋中的牵手，夜间演练时亮闪闪的眼睛和一点点微卷的头发……  
不，还应该有一些别的画面，翟潇闻试着继续往前游，温暖的洋流抚过他的脚踝，大腿，锁骨，终于看到了溜过去的另一串记忆：前一天拜托周震南帮忙先把鬼屋的设施关掉一部分的焉栩嘉，偷偷把联合训练之后的名单都改成翟潇闻和焉栩嘉的嘉嘉，还有仗着自己家在学校是董事拉着妈妈撒娇要跳级的小嘉嘉……  
“都被你看光了，不负责你就会被我杀人，灭口。”焉栩嘉拿手刀在翟潇闻腺体边比划。翟潇闻才从温暖的精神疏导里醒过来，还沉浸在他们刚刚共享的记忆里，但也不影响他对于焉栩嘉种种恶行进行控诉：“你太过分了焉栩嘉……你早就对我意图不轨就算了，你还想让我们所有人都叫你……唔”翟潇闻忍不住呻吟出声，又享受又难受地挠焉栩嘉的后背：“焉栩嘉……你居然……还提高我的五感……”  
哨兵的五感本就是普通人的十倍，又被焉栩嘉临时调到了最高值，翟潇闻被焉栩嘉吻得发软，根本站不住脚，只能趴在焉栩嘉身上喘息。  
焉栩嘉搂住后腰把翟潇闻弄到边上的大床上，两个人一起陷落下去。第一次干坏事，敏感值好像一不小心调得有点过头，焉栩嘉顺着锁骨胸口一路亲下去，翟潇闻的反应非常大，挣扎着努力想把自己蜷起来，偏偏被焉栩嘉夹住了小腿，只能用红通通湿漉漉的眼神看他。  
焉栩嘉看了一会儿，叹气：“怎么这么会撒娇。”正想着要不还是抱他去洗澡算了，就发现翟潇闻拿小腿蹭他：“嘉嘉……”  
好吧，焉栩嘉安抚性地吻过翟潇闻的颈侧，“腿夹紧。我不进去。”  
焉栩嘉还没把翟潇闻的敏感值调回来，几乎一插进去，翟潇闻大腿内侧就红了一块。  
翟潇闻喘得更厉害了，整个人迷迷糊糊的，焉栩嘉又进入了他的精神海，他仿佛感到焉栩嘉用羽毛拂过了他的全身，痒得不行只想要焉栩嘉温热的手再来摸摸自己。精神上的快感太强烈，翟潇闻夹了下腿才感受到在臀缝磨蹭的性器，又是一阵酥麻。  
充满喘息声的房间里突然响起了熟悉的手机铃声，两个人动作都停了一下，翟潇闻勉强撑着想坐起来，还没成功电话就被焉栩嘉使唤白虎给挂断了。“估计是学校老师打的吧，我一会给她回消息。”  
哦，翟潇闻把自己摔回柔软的床铺里，惯性让他感到焉栩嘉在腿间顶得更深了一点，翟潇闻一边呜咽一边努力勾住焉栩嘉的脖子：“嘉嘉……明天回白塔我们就是，刺激的早恋了……”  
不早恋的高中不完整，与老师和宿管斗争其乐无穷，焉栩嘉太懂翟潇闻的点了，一边抽插一边吻得翟潇闻闭上了眼睛，“以后晚上都陪你翻墙约会。”  
仲夏夜的约会，还长着呢。


End file.
